Exclusive Rights
by Sakuraraestar
Summary: After returning to her body, Caroline sets out to save the ones she left behind.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: This is a (somewhat) rewritten story. It was my very first KC fic that I wrote and posted (on Tumblr) about a year and half ago. It's gotten to a point that I could end it fairly easily, so I'm uploading it now. Probably be 3-4 parts. Please be kind in any review._

* * *

Blue eyes were the last thing Caroline could make out before everything blurred. After a moment of darkness, a light beckoned her to move forward. Everything was blurry again but Caroline managed to recognize Bonnie.

"Did they find a host?" Caroline croaked before groaning. It felt like she'd been run over numerous times, the transfer must have been hard. Bonnie stopped dabbing Caroline's forehead, eyes growing wide.

"Caroline?" Bonnie sounded surprised causing Caroline to frown and look closer at her surroundings closer.

What Caroline saw caused her stomach to drop. She was in a hospital gown and the pain seemed to come from her stomach area. It finally clicked when a beaming Alaric wheeled in a double hospital bed for babies.

"Oh, God…..," Caroline started to hyperventilate, trying to keep the tears at bay over the betrayal.

Alaric stopped and looked at Bonnie, confused.

"It's not Jo," Bonnie said quietly, looking down.

"Of course it's not, it's MY BODY! My body was jacked and forced to carry someone else and they're kids!" Caroline snapped, getting up from the hospital bed, "How long?"

"Caroline, listen," Bonnie began as Alaric just stared at Caroline.

"How. Long?" Caroline asked firmly, her vampiric features coming out advancing on Bonnie. Bonnie snapped her mouth shut, Caroline had never flashed her Vampire face at her like that. She started to back up, scared for the first time since Caroline was Turned.

"It's been a little over 9 months since the wedding fiasco," Alaric croaked out, eyes full of tears.

Caroline sucked a shaky breathe in before flashing to him and fed from him before dropping him. Caroline scoffed at Bonnie's cry of surprise.

"Oh please, he's still alive. Jo, although, isn't. She would still be if you guys had placed her and the twins in another body, like I asked. Why were they in me, a vampire, and not in you, a living witch, or even Elena?"

Bonnie opened and closed her mouth numerous times, trying to come up with an explanation. Her mind flying for an excuse.

"Let me guess, Damon didn't want anyone but him to impregnate precious Elena and you didn't want potential Siphoners to drain you of your magic? So that left me," Caroline sneered.

"That wasn't what happened!" Bonnie objected, shocked that Caroline would think that.

"Really, then why was I violated again?!" Caroline almost shrieked. She was so close to being done with Bonnie and the rest of the gang.

Bonnie was silent, she was confused on the 'again' part from Caroline. She'd been abused like this before? Why wouldn't Caroline had said anything? Bonnie would have cursed the guy.

"Please tell me Alaric didn't try to get with Jo while she was in my body?" Caroline suddenly asked, her stomach dropping. Flashes of Damon appeared interspersed with Alaric giddily torturing her.

"No," Bonnie's response was fast and firm.

"Well, small mercies," Caroline swallowed the memories. Caroline didn't know what she would have done if Alaric had.

"Why is Jo gone and how do you know?" Bonnie asked, her mind catching on to what Caroline initially had said.

"Has to do with the fact that my soul/spirit has exclusive rights on this body. Jo (probably) only came along because the spell to transfer the twins wasn't specific enough, making Jo connected to the twins. If you guys had looked for someone brain dead and transferred the twins into her, Jo would have gone also," Caroline explained as she looked for her clothes.

A nurse showed up to check on the twins, tried to rush to Alaric's aid but Caroline intercepted her.

"He's fine, just overcome with emotion. Get me some clothes to change into please," Caroline compelled the nurse. She smiled as the nurse promptly left the room.

"Where are you going? We need to make sure that Julian and Lily don't get the twins," Bonnie asked, slightly disgusted with Caroline.

"Away from here, obviously," Caroline scoffed, "I thought I could trust you guys to care about my safety but since I'm not Elena, I can't."

"We care about you," Bonnie protested, a little hurt. The nurse returned with scrubs.

"No you don't. If you had, then I wouldn't have gotten my bodyjacked," Caroline countered, putting on the scrubs, "Another thing: since the twins spent an extended time in a vampire, they will be drawn to death and death will be drawn to them. They maybe have a month before they die, if they're lucky."

"How do you know this," Bonnie's mind was racing; she had to keep Caroline at the hospital. Damon and Stefan were on their way.

"Met some knowledgeable people where I was sent when Jo possessed my body," Caroline shrugged, going through her phone (thankfully the password hadn't changed, but there was a lot she would have to delete).

"Caroline, there's a lot you need to know, a lot that has happened since the wedding," Bonnie started toward her.

"I bet and just whose fault is that?" Caroline taunted, approaching Bonnie, knocking her out, and placing her in the hospital bed.

* * *

Once outside, Caroline realized she was in the hospital at Whitmore. Sighing she went through her contacts wondering who to call. A minute later she called Matt, gambling that Matt was out of the loop like usual.

"Hello?" Matt asked slowly.

"Matt, it's Caroline, as in actually Caroline in Caroline's body," Caroline rushed, hoping he wouldn't hang up.

"..ok.."

"I was wondering if you could pick me up? I'm at the hospital in Whitmore," Caroline asked, hopefully, "Please? I'll explain everything once you do."

"Actually, I'm on my way there. I should be there in a couple minutes," Matt replied.

"Thank you so much!" Caroline gushed, relieved, "Oh, please don't say anything to anyone else."

Matt groaned but agreed. A few minutes later, a SUV showed up with Matt at the wheel. There were also 2 girls with him, a blonde and a brunette. Both girls looked at Caroline a little weirdly.

"It's actually her, the other one isn't there anymore," the brunette said looking at Matt.

"These are 2 of the Heretics who were going to help me get you back, but you seemed to have done it already," Matt explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Actually I didn't, I just woke up after the twins were out," Caroline said, tearing up as she hugged Matt.

"We should get going, Julian and the Salvatores are surely on their way here," the brunette said urgently.

They all piled in the SUV and Matt drove back to Mystic Falls. Between the three of them (the new blonde, Mary Louise and the brunette, Nora), Caroline got caught up on what she had missed and caught the others on what had happened to her. Caroline asked if one of the Heretics would spell a sharp object, like a knife, for her. She needed it to release the others.

"Would a letter opener work?" Matt asked as he declined a phone call. Caroline had spied that it had been Stefan.

"It needs to stab someone," Caroline confirmed.

"We can go to the Lockwood Mansion, get that, and you can get your clothes," Matt stated as they crossed the town border. His phone rang, but he declined the call again.

"Why have you been dodging calls from Stefan and, now Bonnie?" Caroline asked, intrigued.

"I don't want to talk to them," Matt said turning his phone off.

"Ok, totally understandable. But you didn't explain why you aren't working with the others," Caroline asked.

"The twins are wanted by Julian so he can harness their power for himself. The Salvatores are trying to prevent that," Mary Louise explained.

"After finding out what happened to you, I objected to it. Had a feeling Damon was lying," Matt muttered.

"Matt appealed to me and Nora. We did a locator spell and it gave us puzzling results," Mary Louise started.

"It said you were in Mystic Falls but not in Mystic Falls," Nora finished.

"Well it was right. I was in a condensed Prison World, centered on where Bonnie was when she and Damon disappeared. There were boundaries that we couldn't cross," Caroline shrugged, as she looked out at Mystic Falls.

"It doesn't look like anyone is here," Matt commented as they pulled up to the Mansion, "Your stuff, and no Jo didn't wear any of it, is in my room."

It was the fastest Caroline had ever packed, even counting the time she and Tyler were outed to the Council. When she noticed some more bags in the back of the SUV before Matt added some of his.

"Wasn't sure on what you needed otherwise I'd have packed you a bag," Matt said sheepishly before Caroline hugged him again.

"Julian's on his way, I think the Salvatores got the twins away from the hospital before he got there," Mary Louise said, her face drained.

"And he's mad," Nora emphasized.

"Well do it on the way to the next location," Matt said shutting the front door, "Where to?"

"Head southwest," Caroline said shutting the front passenger door, then, "I don't want this to not work, so I'm going to play it a little close to the vest."

Matt conceded the point, before heading out of town. A couple minutes later, Caroline gave the Heretics the written spell for the letter opener. The girls were surprised on the complexity of the spell but also how easy it was to perform.

Caroline's phone rang after the black glow subsided from the letter opener, it was Stefan.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Here's the second part, mainly follows Caroline, Bonnie, and Enzo. Klaus and the Originals will be popping up in the next chapter. Please feel free leave a comment/review._

* * *

Bonnie groaned as she tried to sit-up. A moment later, Bonnie remembered where she was and what had happened as the Salvatores and Valerie burst into the room. Damon went to Alaric, who was still on the ground.

"What happened here?" Damon asked before ripping into his wrist for his friend.

"It couldn't have been Julian, the twins are still here and I don't feel Julian anywhere close," Valerie asked, helping Bonnie off the hospital bed.

"Caroline woke up. Said she told Stefan that she didn't agree to be a surrogate. Mentioned it wasn't the first time that she'd been violated," Bonnie replied, stretching her neck.

Stefan and Damon shared a look, Bonnie scoffed.

"Seriously?! She was telling the truth?"

"If Caroline's here, where's Jo?" Valerie asked, hoping to redirect the conversation.

"According to Caroline, Jo is gone. Said something about her soul or spirit not being banished, ousting Jo," Bonnie replied, shrugging, "Would have asked her more but…"

Alaric was tending to his twins as Bonnie and Damon argued with Stefan mediating. Valerie helped Alaric transfer the twins to car seats.

"We need to leave; Julian will have sensed the birth of the twins. He and Lily will be here soon," Valerie said over everyone.

Alaric agreed he had just lost Jo again; he didn't want to lose their daughters. Bonnie glared at Damon as Alaric and Valerie got the twins situated in the SUV, she **was** going to get a straight answer out of Damon.

Bonnie had been grateful that Damon had kept her sane while in the Prison World and when she'd gotten back. That made Bonnie wonder who Caroline had been with in this Bubble World and how close they'd gotten.

The twins were named after Jo and Jo's mother, Miriam. Alaric and Jo had initially planned on naming one of the twins in honor of Caroline's mother but now, it didn't seem right. He was hoping that Damon hadn't done what Bonnie was alluding to, but considering it was Damon? There was a good chance it was worse. As Bonnie called Enzo to fill him in; Stefan tried Caroline again, this time she answered.

* * *

"I seriously considered not answering the phone, but then that would make me more like you," Caroline stated after answering the phone.

"Where are you?" Stefan asked after a moment.

"Not in Mystic Falls, but then I haven't been there since the wedding," Caroline taunted, her anger growing.

"Caroline, there was a good reason for," Stefan started.

"A good reason to violate me?! You know, I expected this from Damon, because he's done it before but not you. You were supposed to be the good brother. But now I've been violated by both Salvatores, well no more. Do not call or look for me. If you do, you will regret it more than when I flipped my humanity off," Caroline ranted before ending the call and blocking him, Damon, and Alaric. Bonnie, she was still hesitant on.

"I'm sorry for what you've endured," Nora said quietly.

"Thanks," Caroline replied softly before shaking herself, "So what did Damon say to convince everyone I agreed?"

Matt suddenly got uncomfortable; Nora and Mary Louise shared a look.

"What?" Caroline asked, bracing herself.

"I got a weird call from Rebekah asking where you were. When I confronted 'you', Jo revealed herself. In effort to placate me and Bonnie, Damon had Bonnie try to contact your spirit, but she needed a vampire power boost. Stefan volunteered," Matt explained, "While he was talking to you, apparently a side effect, Julian and Lily attacked. After, while Stefan was recovering Damon said that you had agreed to the body possession and pregnancy. It just didn't sit right with me. I talked to Rebekah again, but she had no memory of ever calling me."

"That was when Matt approached me and Nora. After explaining what happened, we had a theory: if a different Supernatural's Spirit, like a witch, possesses another Supernatural, a vampire, the host spirit will go somewhere. It took us a couple months to come up with that and even longer to figure out a safe workaround to getting you back."

Caroline was stunned, what Damon did didn't really surprise her. But Rebekah had come through and Katherine would make sure no one forgot her idea worked. Caroline started giggling at the scene.

* * *

After the Alaric and Jo's Wedding fiasco and realizing Caroline wasn't Caroline, Enzo had started contacting the witches he had met while looking for a way to find Damon. About a month into looking, Enzo ran into Bonnie and Damon in Europe. They were looking for a way to safely unlink Elena and Bonnie without killing Elena. Damon tried to get Enzo to help them, citing their friendship. Enzo turned it around, asking for help with getting Jo and the twins out of Caroline. Damon scoffed, saying Caroline could wait while Elena and Bonnie couldn't. They parted ways, but Bonnie seemed to become concerned about Caroline's situation.

From what Enzo knew about Travelling in another's body, the host is suppressed and doesn't know what's going on. It seemed like a worse prison than Augustine.

Out of the blue, Enzo received a call from Matt, a month later, explaining Rebekah's call and Stefan's conversation with Caroline. Enzo was relieved that it wasn't like Augustine, for the most part, and she had others to keep her company. But Enzo agreed with Matt, it didn't seem like Caroline to completely agree with the surrogacy.

So Enzo returned to Mystic Falls and 'reunited' with Lily Salvatore, his maker. Julian wasn't particularly excited at Enzo's appearance until Enzo reveals why he's getting cozy with Lily. Enzo was hoping to play Lily's heartstrings with a plea to help Caroline. Julian agrees to help, mainly so he can get first dibs on the twins.

Enzo was waiting at a gas station while Julian and Lily were feeding off of someone when he got Bonnie's call. He tried calling Caroline, but it went to voicemail, either her phone was off or she was talking to someone else (the more likely of the options).

"Are they still at the hospital, Enzo?" Julian asked stalking back to the car, wiping his mouth.

"Bonnie said they were just leaving but Caroline had left earlier," Enzo said putting his phone away.

"Jo is gone then?" Julian asked, softly.

"It appears so," Enzo replied getting into a defensive stance.

"Is everything all right?" Lily asked coming in behind Julian.

Julian smiled softly at Lily, putting an arm around her and bringing her into his side

.

"The twins have been born and Jo is gone from Caroline," Julian said before getting into the driver's side of the car.

Lily was surprised and saddened that the twins were without a mother, given their age. With a sad smile and a nod, Lily got into the passenger side of the car and Julian drove off.

Enzo watched the tail lights disappear before calling Bonnie, who didn't answer. Groaning he called Damon.

"What?" Damon snapped.

"Julian and Lily are roughly 30 minutes away from the hospital," Enzo reported, a little off kilter.

"Why are you calling me with this? Aren't you with them?" Damon asked, confused.

"Well, I informed them of Jo's passing and then they left me here," Enzo shrugged.

"Ok, how injured are you?" Damon asked, a little concerned.

"Didn't do anything. They knew why I was with them and it didn't matter anymore. Julian and Lily got in the car, drove off, and now I'm talking to you," Enzo shrugged.

"We're on our way to Chicago, I'll text you the location," Damon said before ending the call to Enzo's scoff.

Enzo shook his head before calling Caroline again, this time she picked up.

"What do you want Enzo?" Caroline asked annoyed.

"Gorgeous! How wonderful it is to hear your voice!" Enzo exclaimed as Caroline scoffed, "I take it dear Matthew has neglected to tell you what I've been doing these past few months?"

"I haven't had time! Between getting Caroline up to speed, with the basics, and now this new mission?" Matt said exasperated.

Enzo swore he heard a couple of feminine giggles that didn't sound like Caroline. Must be the Heretic Couple that Matt won over.

"So he's been helping?" Caroline asked, a little confused.

"He's been keeping Julian and Lily locked in on the Salvatores while we were trying to figure out a way to free you and transfer Jo and the twins," Nora explained.

"Huh, I wondered how you guys were able to fly under the radar," Caroline mumbled.

"Julian knew why I was 'helping' them so now that you're back, they let me go," Enzo said, "How can I help with this new mission?"

Caroline was silent for a couple moments, thinking over her options.

"Go to the Mikaelson Mansion and wait there. The others might pop out there. Call me, if they do," Caroline told, "I need as much surprise as I can get and I can't wait for you to catch up to us. Otherwise I would have you here."

Enzo smiled at the sentiment.

"Right, where's the Mikaelson Mansion then?" Enzo asked, seeing a pair of headlights coming at him, then, "Never mind, I seem to have found a helper. Good luck, Gorgeous!"

Enzo was grinning like a Cheshire cat by the time the window rolled down revealing Bonnie Bennett.

"Well, well, well. What are you doing here? Thought you would be with Damon," Enzo almost cooed.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Where's Caroline going?"

"Somewhere not close, I'd wager," Enzo smiled as he flashed to the passenger side of the car.

Bonnie huffed, unlocking the car door. She had a feeling Enzo wouldn't make getting the information easy.

"Are you going to tell me anything?" Bonnie asked point blank, " I want to help her, to make up, somehow, for the what happened."

"Even if I knew where she was going, I wouldn't tell you. But she did tell me that I could help by going to the Mikaelson Mansion," Enzo smiled at Bonnie's disgruntled sigh.

"Why?"

"The others may pop out there," Enzo shrugged. He was hoping that there was still booze there. He'd heard all about the Mikaelson's from both Caroline and Damon.

"So there were others with Caroline? Do you know who?" Bonnie asked, interested.

"That's what she said," Enzo said enjoying the frustration pouring from Bonnie.

"And?" Bonnie prompted.

"And that's all Caroline said," Enzo shrugged.

"She'll need my help," Bonnie pouted.

"If Caroline needs magical help, the Heretic Couple, that Matt convinced to help him, are with her. I have a feeling Caroline will bond with them. Plus Caroline had a plan," Enzo pointed out.

"I can help!" Bonnie almost yelled. In the past, all of their plans needed her. She was the witch in their group, any magic doing was done by her.

"This isn't one of the Salvatores or precious little Elena's plans. That fact in-and-of-itself practically guarantees its success," Enzo pointed out, "Knowing Caroline, her plan will have little to no collateral damage."

"Our plans weren't that bad," Bonnie protested, a little weakly.

"Really? So no one got hurt, tortured, died or anything?" Enzo questioned, "Because I know that the first 2 happened often to Caroline. And didn't your mother, a witch, become a vampire because of one of those plans? Didn't you die?"

The car swerved abruptly, Bonnie struggled with correcting the car. She pulled off and shut off the car.

"How much did Caroline tell you?" Bonnie demanded eyeing him.

"Enough for me to draw my own conclusions. Damon easily confirmed everything when Katherine was in Dullena," Enzo smiled, he had a feeling where this was going to go and he couldn't wait.

"Aren't you and Damon supposed to be best buds or something?"

"I'm grateful that he helped with the Augustine Incarceration, but he did abandon me. Later, all I heard was his wallowing about Dullena," Enzo said, making a face, "I believe Caroline calls that 'being pussy whipped'."

Bonnie squeaked out a strangled sound then, "Ok, why and how did you latch onto Caroline?"

Bonnie was always mystified on Enzo and Caroline's friendship. At first she attributed it to Caroline saving Enzo from the Augustine Society, but then it seemed to be like the one she had with Klaus.

"Latch on? Not really very flattering for your supposed best friend from the sandbox?" Enzo pointed out bitingly.

"I didn't mean it like that," Bonnie almost spat.

"As to why I'm more Pro-Caroline than the rest of your tawdry little group," Enzo said, rolling his eyes, "Caroline herself told all of you."

"What?! When?!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"During the reveal of the Gemini Coven Doppelganger Drama," Enzo said dramatically.

Caroline had burst into the Salvatore Boarding House living room, where Liv & Luke were revealing their coven's (the Gemini Coven) long history with the Doppelgangers mid ramble. Caroline had been so focused on her task she wouldn't realize until later that she'd been out of the information loop.

Caroline had gone through her graduation gift from her Grandmother (Jane White), a treasure trove of pictures and journals (on CD) of their family tree. Jane had gone all the way back 5 generations, when the family fortune changed. The patriarch of the family, Maxwell St. John, looked very similar to Enzo so Caroline spent the night reading his journal entries.

Maxwell St. John had had to give up his 2 children (Lorenzo, 4 years old and Maria, 2 years old) because he was so poor. Roughly 10 years later, Maxwell had a profound turnaround in financial fortune to be able to support his family. He was able to retrieve Maria but was told Lorenzo had died. But Lorenzo had been run off from the orphanage/workhouse and forced to live on the streets. Eventually he contracted Consumption/TB and Turned by Lily Salvatore before she and the Heretics were imprisoned by the Gemini Coven.

Damon made a bored comment, glaring at the two newfound relatives, before prompting Luke and Liv to continue their story of the off-shoot of the Gemini Coven, the Travelers.

Bonnie could not, for the life of her, remember what Caroline had said that day. Bonnie had been focused on trying to save Elena and Stefan from the Travelers plan to use them to bring down the Other Side and Spirit Magic.

"It's not my fault your priority has been Elena's safety and well-being over Caroline's," Enzo taunted, snapping Bonnie out of her thoughts.

"I do not!"

"How many times has Elena been tortured over Caroline? How many times has Caroline been forced to do something unsafe or been made to be around those who had hurt her to make sure nothing hurts Elena?" Enzo angrily spat before making a dent in the dashboard with his fist.

Bonnie started at Enzo's violence, shocked by the vehemence of it. Not knowing what to do, Bonnie put the car into drive and returned the car to the road. As they drove to the Mansion, Bonnie replayed her memories of the last couple years with Enzo's new perspective.

Enzo felt a little better, that outburst had been waiting to be let loose. He'd been floored by how everyone treated Caroline, and Bonnie for that matter, compared to Elena.

He'd bonded with Damon when they had imprisoned and experimented on by the Augustine Society. But when Damon abandoned him, Enzo began to accept he would never be free. It wasn't until a sunny blonde showed up on the gurney next to him.

Caroline had been taken, even though her father had been their lead interrogator, without her friends' knowledge. But Caroline hadn't given up; she'd pick the lock to her cell and then Enzo's. The Augustine Society had been lulled into a false sense of security, inadvertently, by Enzo's apathy. They weren't ready for the ingenuity of a desperate vampire.

A hapless newbie lab intern stumbled into the holding area, lost. Enzo and Caroline fed off the newbie who hadn't gotten the hang of remembering to take his vervain every day.

Her friends had just gotten around to looking for her (mainly to quiet Katherine) when Caroline had arrived with Enzo in tow.

"What now?" Bonnie asked in a quiet voice as she pulled the car up to the Mansion door.

"We wait until something happens, shouldn't be too long," Enzo said jovially, springing from the car.

Sighing, Bonnie dragged her feet behind her. She could not believe that she was going to be in the Mikaelson Mansion. Enzo had no problem crossing the threshold, so whatever human had the deed was dead.

Bonnie took her time walking around the deserted mansion. It was weird walking around, seeing how empty the mansion was. All the furniture that was left was covered in cloth and dust. There were some books left on the bookshelves, but they useless.

Enzo had somehow found booze that was left and was very proud with himself.

"Any idea when these others are going to show up?" Bonnie asked coughing as a cloud of dust enveloped her. Maybe unveiling some of the furniture was a bad idea.

"Nope," Enzo sighed, taking pity on Bonnie's coughing and flashed around her to get the dust away.

"Thanks," Bonnie said uncertainly flopping on the couch.

"Sleep, it's late," Enzo said, taking a swig of the bourbon. Bonnie side eyed him, Enzo rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to do anything to you. As far as I know, you're Caroline's friend still," Enzo drawled.

Bonnie winced, being reminded of her previous treatment of Caroline.

"I know I haven't been the greatest friend to Caroline," Bonnie started.

Enzo held up a hand, "Don't make excuses to me, apologize to Caroline and mean it. Once Dullena is up and annoying, I'll be giving her a much more pointed talk."

"Are you going to give one to Stefan and Damon?" Bonnie wondered.

"Stefan already got the talk, with Ivy as an example, he failed. Damon has never been a friend to Caroline, so he won't."

"Damon has been nice to Caroline; he's saved her from being sacrificed!" Bonnie countered.

"If you knew all that Damon has done, you would be disgusted with him. Considering how judgy you can be."

"Damon can be a dick, yes, but he can also be sweet at times."

"Not to Caroline or have you forgotten all the pregnancy digs he made after Caroline's little tryst with the Original Hybrid came to light?" Enzo pointed out.

Bonnie opened her mouth to reply but Enzo raised an eyebrow.

"Not one of your group silenced him, besides myself," Enzo said, "Matt gets a pass, because he's actually been working to help Caroline for Caroline."

"I saw it during our time in the Prison World and when I got back here," Bonnie protested.

"You're just proving my point. I saw a version when we were in Augustine but he abandoned me once he had a chance at freedom."

"Damon won't abandon me!"

"Didn't you abandon him just now?" Bonnie scoffed, "What about if he finds a way to wake Dullena? He'll drop you faster than he did me," Enzo smiled raising the bottle to his lips.

Bonnie almost growled but decided against arguing with him. So she turned over on the couch and closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN** : _Sorry about the wait, but here's the last full part that was already done. The next part is sort of started, but it'll be longer before that gets done. There's a OC at the end (not a big part) and in the next chapter another OC shows up and is slightly more important._

 **Warnings** : character/infant deaths mentioned, resurrection of characters

* * *

After stopping at roadside motel, the four of them crashed for a couple hours. Caroline and the Heretic Couple fed before they hit the road again.

"Something's not right here," Nora whispered after they crossed the city boundary for New Orleans, "It sort of feels like before we were imprisoned by the Gemini Coven."

"That's the second think I'll have to deal with," Caroline sighed; she hadn't really figured that out. Caroline was hoping the others had started planning to remedy that.

"It's Ancestral Magic plus something more decrepit," Mary Louise announced in a small voice. Nora drew her fiancé into a hug.

"What's Ancestral Magic?" Matt asked, noticing how drained Mary Louise looked.

"Mary Louise's father practiced Ancestral Magic. They require a blood sacrifice to keep the line to their ancestors' magic open. They have practically constant power this way. The only reason why Mary Louise wasn't sacrificed was because she's a Siphoner," Nora explained tightly.

"I'm sorry," Caroline offered, "We can take care of this once we get the others. Although I don't know how."

"Destroy their Anchor and the Ancestral Other Side will fall," Mary Louise said, "The Ancestral Anchor will be from a non-witch, non-wolf family, human. The responsibility is passed down from generation to generation. The Anchor is locked away and protected, obsessively by the Ancestral Elders. It will be difficult to do."

"Lucky for me, I'll have some pretty heavy hitters on my side. Plus the element of surprise," Caroline smiled and Mary Louise smiled also.

"So, uh, Care, where to now?" Matt asked.

"Head to a bar called Rousseau's and call Rebekah," Caroline instructed, "We'll go from there."

Matt sighed; he recognized this Caroline from high school and tried not to smile. He hadn't realized how much he missed bossy Caroline and how long she'd been gone. So at a stop light he googled Rousseau's address and inputted it his phone. About 15 minutes later they were outside the bar.

"I thought bars weren't open this early in the morning," Nora asked, a little confused since Caroline hadn't gotten out of the vehicle.

"They usually aren't," Matt sighed bringing up Rebekah's contact and bracing himself as he connected the call.

"Why are you calling me?" a crisp female voice demanded causing Caroline to roll her eyes.

"Got out of Mystic Falls and wanted to know if you'd be willing to meet up," Matt laughed.

"Yo-you're here?" Rebekah breathed surprise evident.

"Yeah, I'm outside a bar, Rousseau's? Realized I didn't know where you were, so..," Matt rambled, causing Caroline and the Heretic Couple to hide their giggles.

Matt glared at them.

"Don't go in there, I'll text you a safe address and meet you there," Rebekah said quickly before hanging up. A beep later, they had a new address.

"Guess we're going to a house," Matt said showing Caroline.

"It's a safe address," Caroline confirmed, "We'll meet up with Rebekah and see if she's set anything up."

"How long was Rebekah with you?" Matt asked, intrigued as he pulled out into traffic. It wasn't until just before he and Rebekah for the summer left that Caroline and Rebekah had got slightly friendlier.

"It seemed like almost 2 days," Caroline said, a little lost in her memories, "It was decided that if one of the 3 who were still alive got out, they would try to get out the others. But there was a snag: Rebekah and the other live one were caught up in a spell that would render them useless basically. I was the only one that would be able to help everyone."

"So, if Rebekah or the other person got out, they would try to free you?" Matt continued, "That's why Rebekah called me and why she didn't remember she did. But if she got caught up in this spell, how could she help us?"

"We'll see just how caught up in this spell she is," Caroline smiled to which Matt narrowed his eyes.

Caroline shrugged and almost giggled. This was going to be interesting.

When they arrived at the house, Matt parked the car in the attached garage. Rebekah was waiting in the living room, pacing.

Rebekah hugged Matt as soon as she saw him but stilled when she saw Caroline.

"I'm back," Caroline smiled, before Rebekah crushed her in a hug.

"I was beginning to believe it was a dream. But Matt called again….who are they?" Rebekah demanded once she saw the newcomers.

"Relax, they're friends," Matt said trying to sooth Rebekah.

"We were helping Matt attempt to rescue Caroline," Mary Louise said with wide eyes. They had heard stories about the only female Original and now they were in front of her. She was more beautiful than Mary Louise had envisioned.

"And just how could 2 vampires do that?" Rebekah asked, advancing on them.

"We're Heretics, vampire-witch hybrids," Nora rushed, grabbing Mary Louise's hand.

"Heretics? Vampire-Witch Hybrids? That cannot happen. Once a witch is Turned, they are cut off from their magic," Rebekah bit out.

"We never had traditional powers before we were Turned. We were Siphoners, basically a vampiric witch," Nora explained, "Once Turned we can draw upon the magic in our Vampire blood to perform magic."

"Bloody hell, not another hybrid," Rebekah mumbled turning to Matt, "How many?"

"At the moment, there are 4 Heretics and at least 2 Siphoners," Matt replied, causing Caroline to shift uneasily.

"We'll deal with that later," Rebekah dismissed, "I wasn't able to set much up. Silas's spell has twisted both of my brothers. Plus there's an apparent older sister and aunt we have to worry about."

"Older sister? I thought you had all older brothers?" Caroline asked, confused.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "Don't. I'm hoping once you get Nik back, everything else will unravel."

"Klaus is the guy?!" Matt started, "Wait, Silas's spell? What the hell is going on?"

Caroline and Rebekah shared a look and sighed.

"It's a long and confusing story but trust me," Caroline explained, "Once Klaus is back back, like me, it should be easier to explain."

"Ok, fine. How do we do this?" Matt groaned, covering his face. He couldn't even fathom what was going on but whatever Caroline had planned was bound to work. She wasn't Elena or Damon.

"Yes, dear sister, just how are you, supposedly going to get me back?" Klaus drawled leaning against the kitchen divider, Elijah behind him, "We were wondering where you had popped off to."

"Sister, we need to close ranks. To protect Hope from Dahlia, not dally around with a former fling," Elijah chided, looking down at Matt.

"Caroline, what are you doing here with the quarterback and 2 timid vampires?" Klaus asked, sauntering up to Caroline.

Caroline froze, eyes widened. She glanced over to the Heretic couple huddled together. They were practically shaking with fear. She felt bad for them, they seemed eager to meet Rebekah but not her brothers. Once Klaus was also looking at them, Caroline plunged the letter opener into Klaus's heart.

She flashed over to Matt, snapping the Heretic Couple out of their fear. They put themselves in front of Caroline. The shock of the act caused Klaus to step back a little before doubling over.

Elijah attempted to attack Caroline but the Heretic Couple restrained him. Klaus looked around wildly, taking the letter opener out.

"It worked," Klaus said wondrously before examining the somewhat familiar letter opener.

"Of course it did, it was my plan," Caroline said to Rebekah's scoff, "Well, Katherine's technically."

"Excuse me?" Rebekah almost screeched.

"Like Klaus would let you disappear without knowing where you went and who you were with. Especially with what you told us about the situation," Caroline explained, "Although I will concede that I didn't expect for him to come himself."

Klaus shrugged. Matt nudged the Heretic Couple and they stopped their restraint spell.

"A letter opener, love?" Klaus asked annoyed, "Lockwood's letter opener?"

"It was the first stabby thing I could get my hands on. I literally got my body back, got Matt and the Heretic Couple, and came here," Caroline huffed putting her hands on her hips.

Klaus turned to study the 2 unknowns, the Heretic Couple as Caroline called them, when the letter opener flew out of his hands and into Elijah.

"He's the one the spell is attached to. You two can be snapped out of Silas's spell but not him," Mary Louise stated before a magical shock wave emanated from Elijah.

The shock wave passed harmlessly through everyone before continuing on and a small explosion was heard.

"What was that?" Caroline asked the Heretic Couple. She didn't know that an explosion could happen when a spell ended.

"The wave meant that Elijah was the anchor to the spell, so that was the spell ending. Now no one has to be snapped out of the spell, they were all forcibly snapped," Nora explained as Elijah slowly got up.

"The explosion was my design," Rebekah smiled viciously, "When I was in the witch's body, I was able to rig a little something up. It's a little revenge for when Silas' spell ended."

A ringing phone stopped any further conversation as Caroline fished her phone out of her purse hurriedly. It was Enzo's ringtone.

"Gorgeous, a group of people just popped into the Ballroom here at the Mansion. I take it you were successful?" Enzo said before a choking sound could be heard.

"Enzo?" Caroline yelled, concerned.

"Sorry about that, Tom Avery was getting back at him for killing him," Enzo groaned.

"You didn't kill him again, did you?" Caroline sighed in relief.

"No, Bonnie distracted him," Enzo laughed.

"Bonnie's there? I thought she'd been with her new BFF," Caroline started to ramble but stopped when she heard a throat clear, "Sorry, sounds like everyone came through."

Caroline quickly ended the call, her face slightly burning and Enzo chuckling.

"What is going on?" Elijah demanded, "Who or what are those 2?"

"Do you remember giving Silas the cure?" Klaus asked facing Elijah.

"I thought it was Rebekah," Elijah slight bristled. It wasn't his best moment, especially since Katerina had given it to him to bargain for her life.

"Well, he was able to trick you into getting a spell to be performed that would take all of us away from Mystic Falls. The premise was quite ludicrous, but it worked exceedingly well," Klaus explained as Rebekah snorted, "Sort of."

"What spell pray tell was that?" Elijah asked, growing annoyed.

"That I would impregnate the werewolf that tricked me into killing the last of my hybrids so I would be redeemed, to your specifications," Klaus said with an empty smile.

Elijah furrowed his brow, that didn't make any sense. He remembered wanting Klaus to be like the brother he was before they had Turned, but a vampire, or hybrid, couldn't impregnate another being, living or dead. Besides if a pregnant woman was Turned and the child somehow survived the immediate birth, the child died exceedingly fast no matter how much protection they had. The mother ended up dying fast also because of how unpredictable they became. Elijah had encountered a few of them and preferred Kol to each one.

"When Nik didn't fall head over heels for the wolf, you became her knight in shining armor," Rebekah taunted, "Neither of us realized when Nik got replaced by Esther."

"Niklaus was replaced?" Elijah perked up.

"Esther wanted me under her thumb, she tried to put Finn into me, but that failed. Not entirely sure who she got to replace him. Probably some sycopant Esther groomed from the Other Side."

"So where did you go and how did you get back?" Elijah asked, "And how did Rebekah know?"

"That can wait; first we need to go to Mystic Falls. There are some family members that I have a feeling you'll want to meet," Klaus said walking to the garage, "Come along now."

The Heretic Couple looked to Caroline who indicated they should follow, Matt walked with Rebekah. Elijah was last, watching the interaction between the blonde cheerleader (Caroline?) and the 2 vampires who had restrained him magically.

"Matt and I can go in my car, otherwise it's going to get crowded," Rebekah stated before walking to her car. Matt grabbed his bag from the SUV and relinquished the keys to Klaus.

The Heretic Couple claimed the back seat, with Caroline in the middle and the 2 Originals in the front.

"And just who are your friends?" Klaus asked as they got onto the highway.

"I'm Nora, this is Mary Louise. We are known as Heretics, especially by the Gemini Coven. Before we were Turned, we were Siphoners: witches that had to absorb magic from something or someone to be able to perform any magic. Once Turned, we are able to draw from our own vampire blood to perform magic," Nora explained, she didn't want any confusion between her and Nora and any of the Originals. Heretics were powerful, but not Originals.

"I've heard of Siphoners and the Gemini Coven. I had thought they had eradicated them all," Elijah said causing Mary Louise to flinch.

"They put us into a Prison World similar to what was just destroyed with the letter opener," Mary Louise said softly, not looking at anyone.

"She _really_ isn't a fan of Ancestral Magic," Caroline offered when Klaus eyed Mary Louise.

"How many are there?" Elijah asked.

"4 Heretics and at least 2 Siphoners," Nora replied, Caroline stiffened for an instant before doing her breathing exercises Stefan had taught her once upon a time.

"Why are they here?" Klaus asked noting Caroline's reaction. Once they were alone, he was going to get answers from her.

"They were helping Matt attempt to get me back," Caroline said, trying to keep the emotion out of her voice. She had to hang on until they got to Mystic Falls.

A crunching sound drew everyone's attention to Klaus's white knuckled grip on the steering wheel. Elijah was intrigued with Klaus's reaction, he had a good idea what had happened. If Elijah was right, then he might have to look into the cheerleader.

Elijah's phone started ringing, it was Hayley.

"What happened? There was an explosion here, I can't find Cami, and Hope disappeared," Hayley rushed out, "I think Dahlia has her."

"Niklaus and I have a lead on a way to defeat Dahlia once and for all but Hope needed to come with us," Elijah spun quickly.

"Why wasn't I told about it? I'm her mother!" Hayley almost shrieked.

"It came up quite quickly we should be back in a couple days if all goes well," Klaus said rolling his eyes before ending the call, "Insufferable girl."

Caroline did her best to not smile at Klaus's grumbling. She was also fairly certain that if Silas was still alive, Klaus would tear him to pieces. The rest of the road trip passed in relative silence, only the Heretic Couple and Caroline talking about beauty tips were heard.

The Sun was setting as they crossed the town border. Caroline had just texted Enzo they were close and was looking around to see what had changed in the months she'd been gone.

"We should be able to get the townspeople to come back now that Julian and Lily have left," Mary Louise said softly.

"Maybe we shouldn't. Mystic Falls has a bad history with the Supernatural," Caroline mused.

"Most of that is because of the Salvatores," Klaus said, "Ensure they don't return and the townsfolk should be fine."

Caroline felt a pang of sadness as they drove by the Police Station. She missed her mom a lot. Liz had died as a result of complication from being shot previously. The bullet fragment, thought to be in a 'safe' place, shifted, entered her bloodstream and caused Liz to bleed out internally. Caroline had gotten the call after Damon and Elena came back from the 1994 Prison World where Bonnie was still.

It had crushed Caroline that her mother died suddenly but at least it wasn't a Supernatural death. Elena had tried to help Caroline through the sudden death, but had drawn all the attention to her. Caroline guessed Elena was trying to let Caroline grieve in peace but it grated on her. Damon had also been weirdly supportive after Liz's death. Stefan had also tried to help Caroline by getting her to focus on him and not the pain. He was afraid that Caroline would turn off her emotions to deal with the death. It wasn't until the funeral, where Damon eulogized her mother that she snapped.

Enzo was waiting with Bonnie outside the Mansion. Elijah was shocked silent when Henrik ran out and tackled Klaus in a hug. Kol, Finn, and Sage were next out of the Mansion. A young boy, not quite 10, stayed behind Finn to peak out at Elijah.

Caroline hugged Enzo before going inside the Mansion. Bonnie dropped her arms, she had wanted to hug Caroline but it seemed Caroline was still angry with her. Not that Bonnie could blame her. When Bonnie went back into the Mansion, she saw Caroline and Katherine embracing.

Bonnie knew Caroline had gotten a little friendly with Katherine when she was human but had figured it ended once Katherine Travelled in Elena's body. Bonnie wondered what Katherine did to twist Caroline into being friends.

"I did nothing to twist Caroline," Katherine smirked, her eyes glittering with humor.

Bonnie stiffened when she realized that she had said that out loud, "That's not what I meant.'

"So you and _Damon_ can be BFFs after you come back but I can't be friends with Katherine?" Caroline countered, "If this is how you're going to be, please go be with Damon."

"Well, until Elena awakens," Katherine laughed.

"Elena can't wake up unless I'm dead," Bonnie stated, "We've looked into it, there's no loophole."

"Why? Because a sociopath obsessed with you said so? Have you considered it was his last revenge, to lie," Katherine said advancing on Bonnie.

"After talking with Stefan, I brought the situation to Tessa. Figured she might know something, turns out she did," Caroline said nodding toward Qetesiyah/Tessa who was being flanked by the Heretic Couple with Tom Avery nearby.

"What?" Bonnie whispered, hope rising, 'Elena can wake up without me dying?"

"The Heretics probably also knew but they wanted to punish Damon, because well it's Damon," Caroline shrugged as Bonnie's phone rang. It was Damon.

"Hello?" Bonnie asked voice strained. She really didn't want to deal with Damon right now, not after the dressing down she got from Enzo and the potential of easily waking Elena.

"The twins are gone, they died," Damon's voice was strained with emotion.

"Did Julian get to them?" Bonnie asked, hoping that wasn't the case. Bonnie didn't know if she could forgive herself if Julian got to them while she was here waiting.

"No, they just got really quiet. It's like they died in their sleep," Damon said in a quiet voice.

Bonnie choked out a sob, drawing everyone's attention. She relinquished the phone when someone took it out of her hand.

"I take it one or both of the Gemini twins have died?" Tessa asked.

"Who is this?! What did you do to Bonnie?" Damon demanded, Tessa rolled her eyes.

"Bonnie Bennett is physically fine, she is very saddened by the deaths of the twins more than likely," Tessa informed, "Although if you had listened to Caroline and put Jo and her twins into a different body, they wouldn't have died."

"And how do you know this, random lady?" Damon demanded, annoyed. The voice sounded slightly familiar but since the name didn't outright pop out, Damon figured the person wasn't that important.

"Because I've seen it happen while I was on the Other Side," Tessa explained, "If a pregnant woman is Turned and the child survives an immediate birth, the child normally dies within a month. But since the twins were inside a vampire for most of gestational time, they were doomed to die much sooner than normal."

"How did you survive Tessa?" Stefan asked, voice drawn.

"Don't really know, don't really care. I wasn't the only one who survived. There's a very annoying person who somehow is your friend that also survived. She'd been here sooner if you'd listen to Caroline and not your idiotic brother," Tessa said ending the call, to Lexi, "Please make knock some sense into him."

"Is Elena still in the Salvatore Crypt or did Damon anger the Heretics enough to have them steal her?" Caroline asked Bonnie once she had composed herself.

"Last I knew, the Heretics had put her in the bottom of the Falls," Bonnie glared at the Heretic Couple.

"Please, it was easier to convince him that than to actually do it," Nora scoffed, "We never moved her, just put a cloaking spell on her."

Caroline burst out laughing; it was too perfect a punishment for Damon. Katherine joined her.

"Why are you two laughing?" Rebekah demanded as she strode into the room.

"Damon angered Julian, so Julian said he had put Elena at the bottom of the Falls but in actuality we just put a cloaking spell on it," Mary Louise explained, "We got the idea from what Stefan said he did to Klaus. I'm surprised neither realized it."

Rebekah guffawed; she couldn't believe what they did. She loved the idea. Mary Louise blushed slightly as Nora turned into her hiding a smile.

"Just to be clear, I asked Bonnie to do a locator spell," Matt spoke up beside Rebekah trying to hold her up, "Bonnie was too involved in trying to get the invitation revoked on the Boarding House."

"What?!" Bonnie exclaimed, "I did the locator spell, it said she was in the Falls."

"You didn't think we'd mess with it?" Nora asked, crossing her arms, "Would have thought you'd think of that considering there was 4 Heretics against you."

Bonnie was stunned, that had never crossed her mind that a locator spell could be faked. There was still so much magic she didn't know and it was becoming obvious.

"Wait, didn't Esther do that when she made Alaric into a super Original?" Matt said, brow furrowing causing Bonnie to turn red.

"Heretic, if a Supernatural dies within an Ancestral Other Side, can they be brought back?" Klaus demanded, storming up to Mary Louise who froze.

"Yes, their Other Side functions like the previous one," Mary Louise choked out, "Especially easy if you know who the Anchor family is."

"How do you find the Anchor family?" Klaus asked, glancing at Caroline who was about to ask a question.

"Easiest would be a locator spell from an Ancestral Witch. There have been times when the Anchor has gotten loose and been mistaken for being mad," Mary Louise explained grabbing Nora's hand for support.

"Katerina…" Elijah said stunned staring at Katherine. She was alive and right in front of him.

"It's Katherine," Katherine smiled tightly. She wasn't going to get sucked in again. The last time she had given any measure of control over to Elijah, he had screwed her over. Katherine looked for Kol, he'd been very fun in the bubble world. Maybe they could continue in the actual world?


End file.
